


Captive

by Iloveacting12



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: Multi-chapter: Scarlet's father was a drunk gambler, she always knew this, but she never expected him to sell her to the most feared pirate captain in the world. Now Scarlet is a captive of Captain Wolf, but instead of surrendering, she thinks he will be a good ally, and will show him she is strong enough to be found worthy. Even though they butt heads in the beginning, there may be a closer connection on the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlet knew something was wrong the moment her father came barging into her room at all hours of the night. Her grandmother was following him, scolding him for a gambling mistake she was sure he had made, but her father was not listening to her. He came up to me and pulled me from bed, shoving me into my closet. “I have lost a game of cards to the notorious Captain Wolf, I bet more than I could give him, and the price he has required is you. I have agreed, and his ship is waiting on our dock for you. Get dressed in your best dress, and pack quickly. Captain Wolf is not a patient man.”

Scarlet had no time to think. She knew her father’s gambling had become a problem, she had seen it when their furniture began to dwindle, her father’s hair began to grey, and he became a drunk, but she had never expected him to gamble her life away. She pulled the emerald green dress, the only piece of nice clothing she had left, from its hanger, and quickly threw it on, doing up the laces herself. She did not put on a corset, she figured that if Captain Wolf wanted her at her best, he should not have expected her so early in the morning. 

Scarlet was surprised with herself. She suspected that if this had happened to anyone else, they would have panicked. Obviously Captain Wolf wanted something of her. Most likely a marriage, or at least sex. Scarlet had never had sex. She had been forced to do other lewd things for her father’s friends, but nothing to destroy her “precious virtue”. Her father must have expected her to be more than a captive, if he was willing to give me to a man. 

Scarlet left the closet to see their only maid and her grandmother throwing her clothes into her luggage. She felt the sting at seeing her grandmother helping her pack, not putting up a fight against her father. Her grandmother had always stood at her side through her father’s unreasonable anger, she always made sure she was not dragged into his problems, but this time she said nothing. She would not even look Scarlet in the eye. 

As the two of them finished packing, her grandmother stood, and pulled her into a tight hug. Scarlet’s muscles instantly loosened, her grandmother’s hugs always had the power of calming her. “Do not let him control you dear. This is your chance to get away from your father. Hopefully the rumors of Captain Wolf being lenient is true. Try to be good, and make them your allies, not your enemies.” With that whisper, she pulled back and kissed Scarlet on the cheek, before letting go and leaving the room. 

Scarlet followed her father and their maid, carrying her bags, outside and to the dock. In sharp contrast to the warmth of the house, outside the rain was slapping Scarlet’s face, and the wind was causing her red curls to snarl almost immediately. She turned back towards the house she had grown up in. It was large, much larger than their bank account, it was deceiving. It was what deceived her mother into marrying her father, and what caused her to run away without her only child. It rose four stories with great, white pillars standing on either side of the doorway. She had grown up running through those halls, playing hide-and-seek with her maid, and learning to cook, hiding her secret garden in the courtyard her father never went to, as it was the place he had proposed to her mother. It had been her life, no matter how dreary it had been, and she was having to leave it all behind. 

She startled when she felt her father’s harsh grip on her elbow, when he led her to the large ship waiting ominously. A man walked down the ramp and grabbed her luggage, pulling it up, passing another man, who Scarlet knew was the Captain when the other, quickly bowed, and gave him a large berth. Even if that tell tale sign had not happened, she would have been able to read the signs. He was dressed all in black, a large black hat placed on his brow, and he strode with such confidence, that Scarlet felt the need to bend at the waist and completely surrender to him. 

She turned to see what her father would do, but he was gone. She quickly turned in a circle, but found him running away, already over the hill so she could not call him back. She heard a chuckle, one that sent shivers down her spine, she was not sure if it was from fear or something else. 

Scarlet squared her shoulders, and turned back towards the man who was now her owner. He lifted an eyebrow when she did nothing but stare at him. Obviously he had been expecting her to curtsy to him, as the other man had bowed, but Scarlet would not show any weakness, if she wanted him to respect her, she knew she would have to show an iron backbone. When she did nothing he chuckled again, “well, this is going to be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet meets the rest of the crew, ends up making a couple of friends.

The next morning, Scarlet woke not knowing where she was. The small cabin she was in was only large enough for a hammock and a chest of drawers. A brief sense of panic overcame her when she realized she would most likely have to bathe in the same place as the men aboard the ship. Scarlet did not let that thought settle in her mind, and grabbed one of her dresses instead. She chose a plain, light blue dress, her brown work boots, and braided half of her unruly curls back with a matching ribbon. After pulling a brush through the rest of her hair, she smoothed a hand down her dress, and walked out of her room. Another thing she noticed was that there was no lock, so she would have to trust the men not to steal her clothing. Not that there was much to steal. 

As soon as she stepped out of her room, two men were at her side. With a questioning glance from her, they explained their presence. "Captain Wolf has put us in charge of escorting you wherever you need."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of getting myself to where I need to go, thank you very much."

One of the men smirked, "Listen Red, I do not think you understand that you are in the company of the most ruthless pirates on the ocean. Most of these men haven't had a woman with them in months, and I would not be surprised if they tried to get a piece of you, whether you are willing or not." 

Scarlet tried to pretend she was not wary, his British drawl, stated so mater-of-factly, made her realize just how much danger she was in. She had assumed that most of the crew was male, but she thought there must have been at least one woman on board. "There really are no women on this ship? Not even a cook?"

The second man, the one who had not spoken, put his two sense in. "Sometimes there is a girl named Cress here, but she is Captain's eyes and ears in the European Union, so he has her on the ground most of the time."

Scarlet had to say she was surprised. She had expected a woman to be a servant, but it seemed like she was Captain Wolf's "right hand man". The person who the captain trusts the most is the one who is his contact on the ground. Both of the men must have sensed her surprise because he quickly put in, "she is Lady Sibil's niece, and Queen Levana practically forced her on the Captain. He was not to enthused, but he took her on. No one quite knows why Queen Levana got rid of the girl when Lady Sibil became her legal guardian, but that's what happened."

Soon enough, the three of them were at the mess hall. Scarlet paused in front of the door, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and entered the room with the two large men on either side of her. 

Everyone's head swiveled towards Scarlet. She gulped and searched the room to see where she was supposed to sit, but one of the men grabbed her gently by her arm, and lead her to where Captain Wolf was sitting. His table was by far the largest, but there were only five men, including the captain, sitting there. The two men bowed before him, but Scarlet simply crossed her arms, and waited for directions. Captain Wolf stared at her, waiting to see if she would submit, but Scarlet glared and held his gaze. Soon enough, the captain chuckled and backed down. "Ms. Benoit, why don't you join me for breakfast?"

Scarlet wanted to say what exactly he could do with his breakfast, but she knew that he was okay with glances, but he would not be as forgiving about her vocally disrespecting him in front of his crew, so she sat across from him. Captain Wolf said no more to her, but glanced at the two men accompanying her and asked, "Coyote, Fox, how did she do?"

Scarlet started when she realized the two men had names similar to the captain. As she looked at them she could see why they had those names. Coyote was a gangly sort of man with short brown hair, and Fox had bright orange hair and a smattering of freckles. Fox smirked, "she was inquisitive, but I think she won't be too much of a pain in your ass."

Scarlet stared at Fox in surprise, she had never met a man who would swear in front of a lady. Captain Wolf saw her look and began to laugh, "Miss Benoit, I hope you do not expect my men to become polite for you. You are not in the company of men, but of dogs."

Scarlet bit her cheek and did not say anything, simply looked down and began to eat. The man at Captain Wolf's right chuckled and slapped him on the back, "take it easy on her Wolf. It will take a while for her to adjust. Maybe I can help with that."

The man, obviously younger than the captain, maybe Scarlet's age, leaned closer to her and winked, before Captain Wolf shoved him back in his seat. "Remember what I said Ran, she is off limits to anyone here."

Ran grumbled, but took to sulking into his plate. Scarlet had heard of Ran before. He was Captain Wolf's younger brother. He had been recruited by Queen Levana to fight in the war against the Eastern Commonwealth, and he had quickly risen in the ranks, before his brother took him from the front line. He had convinced the Queen that Ran needed to be with him to be the diplomat between their ship and others, as he supposedly had a diplomatic side to him. She had also heard he had not been to happy about the choice. Ran caught Scarlet staring, and gave her a leering grin, which caused her to go back to eating, staying silent for the rest of the meal.


End file.
